Going Public
by Baibe
Summary: Somethings are only official once they have been announced on Facebook, small amount of bad language.


**I'm a little terrified of uploading this, it's not my first fic by a long shot but it's my first SW fic and the standard in this fandom seems t be really really high so I do apologise in advance if I lower it. I do hope you like this though please let me know what you think.**

**I don't own silent witness or any of it's characters...**

* * *

"Dickhead!"

Harry looked up in surprise at her outburst, they had been working in silence both appearing to be engrossed in the reports they were writing.

"I'm sorry?" it was a question rather than an apology but it worked both ways just in case it was something he had done which had annoyed Nikki, it usually was.

Nikki shook her head slightly and giggled "it's not you,"

"ah, another of your unsuitable men?"

"No," Hary breathed a sigh of relief, he hadn't thought she was seeing anyone. "Just some creep on Facebook."

"Facebook? I thought you were working."

"I got distracted..."

"Mmmm" she wasn't about to tell him that actually she was indulging in a little bit of Facebook espionage to find out who the girl that had posted on his wall was.

"So what's he done then?"

"Who?" she was now scrolling through the girls' status updates to try and work out how they were connected.

"Mr Dickhead."

"Oh it's just someone who supposedly knows me from school, he was fine at first asking about work and stuff but now he's getting annoying." She still hadn't actually looked up from the computer screen which now displayed photos of the girl in some bar, she seemed very young. But then that wasn't exactly unusual for Harry.

"Annoying how?" he'd heard of people getting harassed on Facebook and was all ready to jump to her defence if necessary.

"He's just really clingy, he comments on everything I say. He's just 'liked' every photo of me from the last year."

"Even that one of you scrubs?"

"Harry!" she looked at him then, he had laughter in his eyes and something else she couldn't quite place.

"Sorry, d'you want me to say something?"

"No," she sighed and clicked back to her profile having given up on finding out who Kerry was, that was her name Kerry Welsh. "I'll let him down gently." They fell back into a comfortable silence for a few moments while Nikki decided she could kill two birds with one stone. "Harry..." she leant forwards on the desk between them.

"Nikki..." she was making sad puppy eyes at him, "What do you want?"

Nikki sat up straight "what's to say I want something?"

Harry gestured in her general direction with the pen he was holding. "That face you're making says it all," the one she knew he couldn't resist. He sighed wondering when she had managed to wrap him so tightly around her little finger, and leant back in his chair surveying her with his arms folded as a shield against the hold she seemed to have over him.

"Can I borrow your computer?"

Harry frowned. "What's wrong with yours?"

"Please, I won't be a minute." She'd completely ignored him "You can use mine."

"Why would I want to use it if it's not working?"

"It is working, it's fine. I just want to check something." he narrowed his eyes slightly, something certainly didn't add up. "Please Harry." she was making that face again.

"Okay." Maybe he should have at least pretended to resist for a while, he picked up the file he was working on and moved to her side of the desk where she was closing down the web pages she'd had open. "What is it about my desk anyway?"

"Hmmm?" She moved around to his desk and was settling herself in his chair whilst he did the same with hers.

"Well its the same chair, same computer, same actual desk albeit slightly tidier and yet you constantly insist on sitting at mine." Nikki giggled and glanced at him before turning to his computer which luckily or foolishly depending on how you looked at it he'd been trusting enough to stay logged into. "I think it's because it's my desk." She giggled again, it was a sound he would never tire of hearing.

"You think I steal your desk just because it's yours?"

"Well human nature isn't it? Wanting what you can't have."

"Can't have?" She raised one eyebrow causing him to chuckle "if you must know I don't like not being able to see the room."

"Pistanthrophobia?" She looked up at him questioningly "Fear of people sneaking up on you."

"I didn't know there was such a thing."

"There's not, not really, it means a fear of trusting people. It's a startle reaction not phobic."

"I work in a morgue I think I'm allowed to be jumpy." she clicked a few buttons then closed the page she was on and deleted the history before doing the same with his emails. "Finished, you can have your desk back."

"You may as well stay there, it's almost lunch time." She smiled at him and would have replied but was interrupted by Leo bursting into the room from his own office and glaring between the two pathologists. "Leo?"

"Is there something you two want to tell me?"

Harry shook his head and looked at Nikki who shrugged. "I don't think so, unless you want to hear about Nikki's phobia."

"We were just going to go out for lunch actually if you want to come."

Leo looked flustered. "Err no, thanks Nikki I wouldn't want to get in the way." He retreated in the direction of his office before turning back to his bemused colleagues "Err... No, doesn't matter. I'll see you later." He stumbled back into his office leaving Harry staring after him and Nikki fighting to hold back giggles.

"C'mon then, where are you taking me for lunch?"

"Hang on a second" she put on her coat while he moved back to his own computer presumably to make sure she hadn't broken it. "My niece is supposed to be sending me a message, she wants to study medicine. I think her mother is hoping I'll put her off."

"It's not that bad."

"That's what I said, apparently she's going to write on my wall..." he shook his head he wasnt sure if he'd ever understand social networking.

Nikki bit her bottom lip while he opened the page, wondering if the nieces name was Kerry "I'll er..." she gestured towards the door.

"Eight notifications? I've never been so popular..." He stopped breathing while he read the comments, was anyone doing any work today. "Nikki?" he heard the door click shut as she made her escape, "Nikki." he raced after her leaving his profile page open on the computer bearing the news:

'Dr Harry Cunningham is now in a relationship with Nikki Alexander.'

* * *

X 


End file.
